


Sweet Little "Secret"

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 2 - Fandom, Justin Hammer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, fluffy making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: The reader is Tony Stark’s sister who has to stay at her brother’s place for a while…





	Sweet Little "Secret"

Justin Hammer asking you out was the last thing on Earth you needed now. You just moved from New York to Los Angeles to find shelter at your brother’s home after you lost your job as a theatre actress.

Tony was very kind to you and offered you to stay as long as you needed at his place and even suggested you could work at bit at Stark Headquarters.

Since you didn’t want to appear lazy and exploitative you agreed and helped Tony a bit with office work and his writings.

After a few weeks Tony took you to a gala dinner with some close business friends and you were happy to have the opportunity to go out and for a short while forget your problems and worries.

You saw him five minutes after you entered the restaurant, leaning against the bar, swirling a whiskey tumbler.

He was ridiculously attractive, you thought, but soon lost sight of him since Tony introduced you to some of his colleagues and friends.

“We will go into the cigar salon till our tables are ready”, Tony said. “Since you don’t smoke maybe you want to take a drink at the bar?”

“Yes sure, don’t worry about me”, you answered. “I really need a drink right now.”

You headed towards the bar and ordered a gin tonic.

As you wanted to place your handbag on the counter it fell to the floor and you bent down to get it.

Suddenly you felt someone being faster, placing his palm on your lower back and reaching out for your handbag.

Your heads almost collided and you stood up straight again.

“Here you go, Miss”, you heard the hunk you spotted earlier saying.

“Oh, thank you”, you answered.

“Are you waiting for your table”, he asked smiling and sat down on the barstool right next to you.

“Yes, my brother went smoking with some friends”, you answered sitting down too.

“I am waiting, too”, he said and ordered another whiskey.

You started to talk a bit about your professions and you where really impressed as he told you that he was the owner of a very large manufacturing industry. What made you feel a bit uneasy was when he told you it was an arm industry, but you told yourself not to be too critical since he really was gorgeous.

“So, now you are staying at your brother’s place for a while, right”, he said and sipped on his whiskey. “I could show you some nice places in L.A.”

You where amused by his flirty attitude and it totally didn’t scare you off for some reason.

“Yeah, why not”, you joked and winked at him.

“Really? Well, that was easy…”, he beamed at you.

“Oh, no, I was joking, actually”, you replied quickly.

“Ah, ok”, he said and you noticed a baffled and disappointed look on his face.

He turned away and kept sipping his whiskey.

“You know, I mean, we just met and I don’t even know your name and you are asking me out…”, you tried to explain yourself. For some reason you suddenly felt sad for rejecting him although you knew that this was the only reasonable thing to do.

“No problem”, he chuckled. “I wasn’t really expecting you to accept. It was just a spontaneous impulse.”

“Listen, why don’t you just give me your card and I will call you when I am free one of these days.”

You really meant what you said because he had managed to charm you in less than half an hour.

“Ok”, he smiled and reached for his purse.

He took out a card and handed it to you.

You looked at it musing.

JUSTIN HAMMER

HAMMER INDUSTRIES, CEO

Somehow the name seemed familiar to you but you couldn’t remember where you heard it.

“Hammer.” You suddenly heard Tony saying behind you. “You already here? Didn’t see you, otherwise I would have invited you for a cigar with us. But as I see you already became acquainted with my sister (y/n).”

Your mouth dropped open. So did Justin’s. And you finally remembered where you heard about Justin Hammer.

You remembered Tony lamenting about him, cursing him and picking him to pieces.

“Yeah, right”, Justin stammered. “Your sister?”

“Oh, yes, you didn’t know? So I hope you didn’t harass her.” Tony winked at him and turned to you.

Secretly you crammed the card into you handbag and grinned innocently at Tony.

“Our tables are ready, I think. Let’s go”, Tony said and just then it dawned on you that Justin Hammer was part of the group of people you would have dinner with tonight.

Great!

The evening turned out enjoyable though and you and Justin repeatedly exchanged amused glances.

After the dinner everyone downed a few drinks and soon the first guests prepared to leave.

You stood up and went to the cloakroom where you of course met Justin.

“Wow”, he just mumbled. “Tony Stark’s sister. You should have warned me.”

“I’m sorry”, you grinned. “I just didn’t expect to directly run into the arms of my brother’s nemesis.”

“Hmm, but I think you would look really good in my arms.”

You smiled and he helped you putting your cloak on.

“Whatever”, you said. “But after this shock - and you were really shocked, I saw it in your face - I think I will call you, indeed.”

His face brightened up.

“Because I think that if you still want to go out with me after getting to know who I am, you deserve a chance.”

“Of course I still want to go out with you”, he said and looked puppy eyed at you. “I don’t care about Tony.”

“Ok”, you said decidedly. “Tomorrow. My first and only offer.” You closed your eyes shut and waited for his answer.

“Alright, I’m in.”

Since this dinner evening three weeks had past and you’ve been out with Justin three times already.

You really liked him and you two had a lot of fun together.

After the second date you shared your first kiss. After your third date you passionately got it on in his car after he brought you home.

Now you were sitting in Tony’s salon checking your mails when you heard the doorbell ringing through the whole building.

You checked the security cams and spotted Justin’s car in the driveway.

Quickly you jumped downstairs, which took you ages since Tony’s house was scandalously big.

You opened the front door and there he actually stood, wearing jeans, sneakers and a plain white shirt.

“Hey”, you said with raised eyebrows. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I missed you and since you told me Tony is out of town I thought I could pop in.”

“Come in”, you said and closed the door behind him.

He pulled you in closer and kissed you.

“Good evening, Ms. Stark”, he hushed.

“Hey”, you kissed him back. “I missed you, too.”

You went back upstairs and you told him about some job offers you just checked.

“Sounds really good”, he replied.

You turned to him again and he took your hands, entangling his fingers into yours.

“So, we have the entire Stark Manor just for us, right?” He kissed your cheek, brushing your cheekbone with the tip of his nose.

“In theory, yes.”

You cocked your head a bit for better access to his lips. They tasted sweet and you knew he must have been eating sweets in the car. You observed that his guy was literally eating non-stop. Preferably goodies.

But you shoved away this thought again soon because the feeling of his lips on yours and his tongue inside your mouth let you develop quite more interesting thoughts.

He let go of your hands and placed his palms on your cheeks. Your hands wandered to his waist and you moved closer to him.

He pushed you towards the lounge. Collecting yourself you broke the kiss and pushed him away at arm’s length.

“We can’t do this here, Justin”, you said decidedly.

“No?” He raised his eyebrows, trying to kiss you again.

“I mean it”, you smirked at him. “We under no circumstances will have sex in Tony’s house.”

“Ahh, believe me baby, we definitely would break the Stark Manor rules by NOT having sex now.” He grinned evilly.

“I am not joking.” You couldn’t suppress your laughter though. “Not here.”

“Ok”, he said and breathed in deeply. “But we surely can make out a bit as long as we keep our clothes on?”

He looked sweetly at you and you just couldn’t resist his boyish charm.

You lay down on the lounge and he positioned himself on top of you. He rested his lower arms beside you and looked you in the eyes.

You took his glasses off and placed them on a small table.

“I really like you”, he whispered.  
“I like you, too.” You stroked his cheek and let your fingertips trace his temple.

He lowered his head and placed his lips on yours, slowly letting his tongue slip inside your mouth.

Your hands went through his hair. You loved their softness and the fact that he didn’t style it as usual made it feel even better.

He moved from your mouth to your cheek and then to your jaw line. With the tip of his tongue he traced it down to your neck. He snuggled against it, placing soft kisses everywhere.

Feeling his body on yours and his sweet and warm lips on your neck turned you on really badly and you soon had to slow him down a bit since you noticed that he too was really eager by now.

“Justin”, you whispered.

“Hmmmm…yeah, I know”, he said and raised his head from your neck.

Seeing his soft eyes and needy lips made your body quiver with excitement and you pulled him closer again kissing him passionately. Your hands slipped beneath his shirt and you started stroking his lower back going further up to his shoulder blades.

He gripped your neck tenderly, stroking your throat.

Soft moans escaped his mouth as he pressed his body firmer to yours.

You enclosed him with your thighs and felt his bulge between your legs.

“Jesus Christ, Justin, please stop moaning. I’m concentrating on keeping this under control.”

He broke the kiss and looked at you heavy breathing.

“Next time we for sure will meet at my place”, he said. “My house definitely has the better view.”

You laughed, keeping on stroking his back.

Suddenly you heard something downstairs.

“Did you hear that”, you asked.

“Nope.”

“I think someone is coming.”

“Someone”, he grinned stupidly.

“I am totally serious now. I hear footsteps.”

You pushed him away sitting up, listening carefully. Now he also seemed to hear it because he got off you and sat down too.

When you saw Tony entering the room you just managed to straighten your clothes and your hair.

He stepped closer and eyed you perplexed.

“Good evening”, he said in a stern voice looking at you. “Hammer.” He nodded towards Justin. “Did I miss something?” He looked at you, then at Justin and back at you.

“N-no”, you stammered. This was really embarrassing.

Tony didn’t know about you dating Justin.

“Actually Justin came here to see you, but you where not here, so…”.

Tony just stood there nodding and furling his eyebrows.

“We are dating”, Justin blurted out and took his glasses back on.

“Oh, yes I know”, Tony replied and his expression softened immediately.

“What”, you gasped. “So, why do you come in here scaring the shit out of us with your stern ugly face.”

“Because it’s funny”, he answered and turned to Justin.

“No offence, Hammer”, he clapped him on the shoulder. “Be nice to her. That’s all I will say about this. I go to bed now. Please don’t ruin my 15.000 Dollar lounge.”

With this he exited and left you sitting there like two stupid teens.

You covered your face and your body started shaking, as you burst out with laughter.

“You brother is really a funny guy”, Justin said and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Oh my God, Justin, I am so sorry. I have to apologize for my savage brother.” You embraced him.

“So, can we do it now”, he asked grinning.

“For heaven’s sake, no”, you still laughed hysterically. “My mood’s gone out the window.”

You sat there for a while until Justin decided to leave.

“So, tomorrow we meet at your place, right”, you said placing your hands on his chest.

“Absolutely”, he enclosed your waist and kissed you one last time before he said goodbye and left.


End file.
